The Lost Years
by Violinist Hamel
Summary: Set after the Cell Games, this follows Son Gohan, Son Goten and even Trunks. How does Gohan deal with having a brother right after his dad died? How did Goten become friends with Trunks? This is their tale, in hopes to find answers.
1. Condolence

A/N: First and foremost, rated for angst, language, and possibly more in the future, rating may change in future, depending on where it goes.

Alright, well we know that there were seven years between the Cell games and the Buu Saga right? What happened in those years? Goku trained in the other world, Gohan was accepted in High School, Trunks was able to be with his father and Goten was born. But what exactly happened? We know how Goten became Super Saiyan, but what about Trunks? It's obvious Vegeta didn't know about it. This is meant to clear up some questions that might have arisen from those seven years. I Know there are probably a LOT of stories like this, but hopefully it won't be exactly like the rest (since the only stories I've read on here were BulmaxVeg)

"Speech"

'_thought_'

_flashback_

_"voices that are not there but people think are there" _

~*~ chapter breaks

In _Italics_ at the beginning of chapter breaks I will tell you whose POV it will be in. All POV will be in 1st person.

Oh yes, the first few chapters are probably going to be just in Gohan's POV.

Disclaimer: I in no way own Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z or any of the character concepts, all of this is just from what I think might have happened. In no way is this what really happened. Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z and all names are property of Akira Toriyama-sama.

~*~

-_Gohan_

Three weeks.... four weeks..... five weeks....

I've lost count of the endless days that seemed to go by since his death. Nothing is the same, everyone is always weird around me, even mother sometimes.

_A few weeks ago I had gone to Muten Roshi's, my mother wanted me to give them her regards, it was Kuririn's birthday, so of course i was going to the party, to try and relax a bit, maybe keep things off my mind. But as it seemed as soon as my feet, no as soon as I came into their view, the air was tense, I could feel the uneasiness, I could see it on their faces. Everything turned from looking cheerful and happy to glum and sad. _

_"Kuririn!" I exclaimed happily, trying to ignore the tension, hoping that if I ignored it, everyone would as well and they would go back to how they were before; laughing, joking and playing around. "Happy birthday!" I landed on the sand, the softness squished around my feet and I handed over a present I had gotten for him. It wasn't much, but I thought a new hat would suit him well. _

_"Ah, Gohan, t-thank you." I could hear the nervousness in his voice, the awkward face, the look of pity and concern. I could see it on everyone. I had a feeling they would probably stay this way, with me around. _

_I smiled, "your welcome. I have to go now, mom wanted me to pick something up for her. She sends her regards as well." I backed up a bit, waving slightly before my feet lifted from the ground. "Bye!" I waved to all of them before turning and flying out of their sight._

I've tried to talk to her about it, but at the mention of my father... mother sometimes seems to loose it. I have not trained at all, not once since that day. I have not had the drive for it. Mother hasn't pushed me to study yet, either, I think once she does, she will finally be better. Maybe things will start to get back to normal soon... I hope.

I closed my eyes and had to fight back tears that started to well up again. Every time I shut my eyes I could see his smile, I swear that most of the time I can hear his laugh, hear him calling my name, but the moment I open my eyes or turn in the direction, there is nothing there.

A hot tear rolled out of the corner of my eye, trailing down my face to hit the grass underneath me. I was not far from the house, in fact, I laid ten feet from the front door, trying to relax at least a little bit. The past few weeks I felt too tense, too strained. I don't think there was a night I didn't cry myself to sleep, the endless question of "If" going through my head.

"If I killed him when I had the first chance, would this be different?" "If I did him in, father would still be alive, right?" "If I were more careful, if I didn't let my Saiyan instincts to fight take over me, would I have been able to kill Cell?"

Too many possibilities and nothing to show what could have been, only what has become. A world empty of Son Goku. It pained me that he did not want to come back, that he would rather stay there in the Other World, to be dead and not with his family. I know mother can't bear it, this long without him, she's looked worse the past week, her eyes darkened from lack of sleep, her eyes puffed from crying. Every morning, evening and night she still makes twice as much food, hoping he'll walk through the door, smiling as usual, hand up as if to say 'hi' but instead just chuckles a bit and says "Yo."

I turned on my side, the tears welling up again. I know that I couldn't continue to mope around all day, but I couldn't help it. It hurt too much.

_"Gohan.. be strong."_

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly, looking around. I swore I heard his voice but nothing was there; nothing at all aside from the wind. I looked back down again before standing up. Mother was not home, she went with Grandpa to the next town for food for our dinner. Not that I really was too hungry, though every time I told her I was not hungry, she'd yell at me to eat, expecting me to eat as much as dad if not, maybe she just thinks that I'm trying to starve myself. Either way. Standing, I started towards the house, I could at least do something to get my mind off things.


	2. Life after Death

A/N: Well, I want to thank anyone that took time to read this, and I also want to thank those that put me on alert. Now if you can be so kind as to review the story o.0 since reviews are crack for authors and we know what happens to authors that don't get their crack, right? They get uninspired and put their things on hiatus. Anyway, sorry if the last chapter was a bit full of angst, this one will have some as well, but it will be happier at the end ^^ or will it?

~*~

~_Gohan_

A door in the distance shut loudly, making me jump awake, though I did not remember falling asleep. I put an elbow on the wooden desk beneath me to push myself, sitting upright. I rubbed my eyes and tried to stop a yawn that started to come up from no where. From the shutting of the door, I could only assume that mom came home. I pushed my chair back and stood up, walking towards my room door I peered out it to see what they might be up to before going out.

Grandpa sat in one of the kitchen chairs and mom had a knife in her hand, cutting vegetables up with it. _'She must be making dinner...'_ I thought to myself. Though I did not feel hungry, my stomach growled slightly. _'When did they get back...'_ I wondered as I watched them. I could tell that they were talking, but I couldn't hear what it was they were saying. If I came through my room door and towards them, they might not talk anymore. I noticed the window open by the kitchen and decided to go through my own and try to overhear what they were saying.

I walked over to my window and pushed it open, the cool breeze blew right in and I could feel it move over my face and arms as I pushed myself out of my window, immediately taking low to the ground and crawling over near the window where I would be able to hear them, and I didn't have to wait long for them to start talking either.

"But Chi-Chi, you're going to have to tell him sooner or later, he's going to notice and eventually figure it out." I heard my grandpa say, but coming late in the conversation it seemed a bit confusing.

"I know, I know," I heard more chopping. "But I don't know how to tell him, I know he's stressed out right now, and so am I... I'm just hoping everything will be okay. I just... I can't..." I could hear her start to sob. The movement of a chair startled me a bit and I heard my grandpa's heavy feet move closer, I knew he was hugging my mom, trying to comfort her.

"Chi-Chi, everything will be alright. It'll be okay." He tried to calm her down with his soothing words.

I could hear her crying a bit harder, her sobs muffled most likely from his shirt. "It's just... Why? Why did he want to stay dead? He could have come back, he could be here for me, for Gohan... for our second child... He's so selfish!" she cried harder, the clanking of something to ground was probably the knife she held to chop the vegetables.

I leaned against the house in almost utter shock. _"Our second child"_ what did she mean by that? Did she mean... Did she mean she was going to have another child soon? I crawled away from the window and to the corner of the house to stand up, though I had to use the house for support. I'm going to have a baby sister? Or brother? _'What a time for a sibling.'_ I thought, walking towards the forest. I couldn't help but feel bad for them already.

I sat down on a fallen log and placed my head to rest in my palms, elbows leaning on my legs. Not only would they never know their father, but with mother the way she is right now, I can't really say for how they will be raised. Instead of being coddled like I was, they might be burdened with her emotions. A child right after the father was killed. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath of warm air. She might be even more overprotective of them, making them consistently attached to her hip as if to keep hold of the only thing my father left her before he died.

I couldn't help smiling a little though, I was going to be a big brother. Maybe mother wouldn't do that, maybe she would let him roam around and be free. I guess I'll have to wait and see what happens. Part of me hoped it would be a girl though, I know she would love to have a daughter, one to keep herself instead of how everyone took me, trained me and let me help them fight. I don't think she would approve of them fighting, especially if it were a girl. But the other part of me hoped for a boy. Then maybe I could talk her into letting him be trained; with dad gone, we would need all the strong fighters we could get. Especially if something were to arise.

"I just hope whatever it is, it'll be a quiet baby..." I sighed.

The last weeks that had passed since then I had not gotten much sleep. I kept waking to the slightest sounds and I kept having recurring nightmares of what happened. I thought maybe I should consider some aid to get me to sleep, I thought about asking mom about it but I know she wouldn't approve and if she did, she'd try to find some alternative than medicinal help. Almost every night I have the same dream, of that same moment where I could have killed him. Then the ones of me getting killed for my mistake. Every time I wake I always have this feeling of guilt over me, of dread and grief.

I laid down on the tree. Maybe, just maybe this baby will help me. Maybe it will help both of us.

"Gohan!"

I opened my eyes and sat up. My mothers voice breaking me from thought and I pushed myself from the tree to stand up. Dinner must be ready.

it didn't take me long to get home since I did not go too far in the woods, but as I approached the house, I noticed Grandpa walking away from it. I sprinted to catch up to him, confusion I'm sure, apparent on my features.

"Grandpa!" I called and he stopped to turn around. "You're not staying for dinner?" I asked and he just smiled at me softly, I could feel the tenderness and sorrow emitting from him. I didn't know if he was sorrowful to me about dad, or if it was about mom. I was sure it was the later.

"Gohan, no... I'm not staying, your mother wanted to talk to you and I thought you two might need some time alone for once." He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder and leaned forward, his voice a whisper, "Now, if she tells you, don't freak out okay? It was a shock to her too, but she'll need our support."

At first I didn't know what he was talking about until he said she would need our support. I smiled, pretending not to know. "Alright?" I said and he patted my shoulder.

"That's my boy." he fixed his glasses before ruffling my hair. "I'm going to be going on a vacation for a bit, so take good care of your mother while I'm gone okay? I'll only be gone for a few weeks, but I'll be sure to bring you two something back."

"Thanks Grandpa." I said, and hugged him as best as I could.

"Alright," He patted my back. "Well, you should get inside before she has a fit and thinks you didn't hear her."

"Right, right." I chuckled a bit and walked towards the house. I looked back over in the direction of my Grandpa, but he seemed to have started walking again, turning to the door I took in a breath before opening it.

The first thing I smelled when I walked into the house was the luscious smell of pie being cooked. Roast and steamed vegetables came in second. I walked into the kitchen where my mother was placing the food on the table. She looked up and smiled when she saw me. I smiled back, thought it was only half hearted. I knew what she wanted to talk to me about, but I couldn't let her know I knew until she told me herself.

"Smells good." I told her, sitting down at my place in at the table. She placed a plate in front of me with utensils.

"I hope you're hungry, I made a pie for after dinner." she told me as she sat down herself.

I looked over the food, not as much as usual. I guess she was finally realizing dad wasn't coming back any time soon. I didn't say anything, I just started into the meal. Silence through the meal became a normal thing, I kept glancing over at her and she kept this look in her face, as if she wanted to tell me something but didn't think it would be the right time.

I leaned back on the chair, my plate empty. "Is something wrong?" I asked, looking at her. She looked up, a bit flustered and shook her head. I frowned, knowing what she wanted to say. "It's okay, you can tell me mom."

"Gohan..." She started, looking down at the table, her hand unconsciously went to her belly to rub it. I watched in confusion for a moment. "Gohan-chan... I'm... I'm going to be having another baby." she smiled, though it did not look like a happy smile, it looked more poignant.

I smiled, the best supportive smile I could give to her, I stood up and she looked over at me, the look on her face told me she thought I was going to be leaving the house, that I was mad. I walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm happy for you mom." I told her, hugging her as close to myself as I could. She hesitated before wrapping her arms around me.

A/N: Whew! That one is long, wasn't it? Actually, I'm used to writing long things now since my friend and I write things together, I just got this inspiration for this story and am excited to be writing in it. Thanks for taking time to read this, hope to hear some feedback, any is appreciated, and even things like "I like this so far" is welcome. Any criticism is welcomed; I love when people tell me if I've made mistakes, that way I can correct my errors. As an author it helps us in writing better. So please take a moment and review! Till next time!


	3. Learning

A/N: Thank you Kallinite and Loregar for your reviews!!! ^^ I'm very excited for this story myself (otherwise I wouldn't be writing it) and it has been my first real inspiration for a long time. (since September) Anyway, I'm going to continue this, probably a few more chapters or so though Gohan's POV before it will start switching

~_Gohan_

I tapped the pencil in my hand against the wooden desk, impatience building up as I skimmed the text book in front of me. Though I was still not told to sit down and study, I still just had no desire to train and moping around for months was not going to do anyone any good. I started to feel as if I would go crazy just laying around all day doing nothing. Mom was outside doing the laundry, she had not checked up on me at all today, which I thought was a bit odd, but then I never had been around a pregnant woman before. Maybe she was going to start acting really weird? I did not have any books on pregnancy or pregnant women. The closest thing I had was a biology book that sat opened to a page about pregnant lions; but I did not think that it would really be the same for a human.

She was starting to show a bit, her stomach was not flat anymore, instead a few inches or so built up around her making her dress look tight. I watched her from my window for a while, clipping the clothes to lines to let them dry. I cracked a thumb before pushing my chair out and walking over to get another biology book. It was really too bad that with all the technology she bought for me over the years to learn, I did not have a computer or internet access. Perhaps Bulma would let me use hers? Or I could probably just ask her, or Vegeta on the behaviors of pregnant women.

_'That wouldn't do... they don't know about mom having another kid...' _ I thought to myself with a frown.

But it never hurts to tell anyone about good news. I put the book back and walked to my opened window, watching her string up the last piece of clothes. She wiped her brow with her arm before sighing. I climbed out of my window and walked towards her, barefooted. "Um... mom...?"

"Hm?" she turned around quickly to look at me, surprise in her features before she smiled. "Gohan, honey, I haven't seen you all day. What have you been doing?"

"Oh? Uh..." I scratched my neck. "I was just... trying to get things off my mind with some good fashioned studying." I smiled, though I'm sure it looked a bit awkward.

"Studying?" She looked shocked for a moment before smiling brightly, a smile I had not seen on her since before the Cell Games. "Oh, I'm so proud of you, you must be thinking harder about making a good career rather than being a delinquent."

Delinquent. A word she often used to try and get me to not go with my father and his friends to train. A word she called Mr. Piccolo in hopes I would not try to be like him. But every time she saw me turn Super Saiyan, she cried, calling me that. It hurt, it really did, it was something I was proud of, something I had accomplished by taking extreme measures. It was something that if I looked in the mirror, I could see my father.

I did not respond for a moment, only frowned towards her. Her smile faded quickly and I could see her begin to bite on her bottom lip. "Yes, I have started to think of what I could study in order to be successful." I smiled and her features brightened again The last thing I wanted right now was to make her upset or mad, especially at me. "Mom, I... I was going to go and visit Bulma for a while, I think she might have some more books that could help me."

Though I knew that mom did not always get along great with Bulma, I knew that she probably wouldn't mind me making the visit. She was a genius after all. Perhaps she would think that her intelligence would rub off on me. "That's great!" she exclaimed, taking my arm. "You bring home a lot of books okay?"

"Right," I nodded, the determination in her eyes told me she would probably start to pull through. It made me feel more at ease, and I mentally sighed, knowing that she would be alright, I wouldn't have to worry too much. "I'll be back in a bit." She let go of my arm and I let my feet lift from the ground. Flying was a much faster way to reach places nowadays. Though I could take Kinto'un, I couldn't dare, it was dads and I don't think I could ride it without recalling old memories.

"Be back by dinner!" she yelled up to me and I waved before starting off in the direction for Capsule Corp.

~*~

"She WHAT?!?!"

I winced a bit from the sudden loudness of Bulma's voice. I had informed her that my mom was pregnant and the shock hit her a few moments after saying it. I didn't say anything, she looked too deep in thought. She murmured to herself for a while before rubbing her chin. A sudden cry in the play pen a few feet away broke her from murmuring to go and grab her baby out of it. She rocked him back and forth to try and calm him down.

It always amazed me how little Trunks looked. He was just a baby, but after seeing his future self it was hard to believe that this little boy would grow up to be extremely powerful. I know that in his future, I was his mentor and I had died, but I wondered if I could really be a mentor to little Trunks. I mean, with his father and all. Though I had not really ever seen much of Vegeta, I knew he was around, otherwise Bulma would say something about him leaving.

My eyes then wondered to the massive amounts of toys scattered all over the floor of the room. Toys of trains, dogs, cars, weird robot things and various other toys that told me just one thing; spoiled. Perhaps the Trunks in this time would be much different from the one that came from the future. In more ways than one. Having a father for one thing, though I don't know how much of a father Vegeta was, I wondered if he even held the baby at all. The other thing was the spoil aspect, from what I could remember, in the future, Trunks only had his mom and the cities were destroyed, I doubt he was spoiled this much. I looked up at Bulma who was making faces at the baby.

Trunks had calmed himself down and closed his little eyes, pushing his head against his mothers breast as a makeshift pillow. I felt a blush coming on and I turned my head quickly. "She's... going to be having a baby." I told her again, this time she sat down on the plush chair with Trunks wrapped in her arms.

"I can't believe it... So that must mean that Son Goku did... it had to have been before the fight with Cell... that would make sense... or maybe a bit before that..." She bit her thumbnail as she tried to calculate exactly when my unborn sibling was conceived. I personally did not want to think about it.

"I'm hoping for a sister." I told her with a smile, "just so that mom would have some company, I mean with me studying to make something of myself, she probably won't see much of me except for maybe dinner."

Bulma nodded, as if agreeing with me. "That's true... I can't imagine what she's been going through... things must be hard."

I lowered my gaze as well as my head. I hadn't really talked about it, to anyone, and I really did not feel like starting to. "Yeah, but we're pulling through just fine."

"I bet it's going to be a boy though. Knowing Son Goku, all his children would probably be boys." She brushed some hair out her eyes and smiled down at her son. "Though you never know, it could be a girl."

"I'm sort of afraid if it's going to be a boy..." I said to myself and realized I said it aloud. "I mean, they will probably never be allowed to train or partake in martial arts of any kind."

"True."

"But... I do have a favor to ask..." I started but a noise made Bulma stand up suddenly, I stood as well, not really sure what was going on.

"Oh, can you hold on just a second Gohan, here can you hold him please?" She placed her son in my arms before hurrying off into the direction of the kitchen.

I looked down at the tiny face that just stared up at me. I didn't know what else to do except stare back.


	4. Make No Sudden Movements

A/N: Thank you Thirteenth for your review and mooni21 for the favorite and HikarinoTenshi2879 for the review AND the favorite ^^ I'm really glad that people are liking this, I just wish more people would review, it would make me see that people are really loving the story so far. Anyway, I'm hoping I can continue this chapter a day pace, I'm just so inspired I want to get it all out before I explode x.x

~_Gohan_

Tiny fingers grasped one of mine and yanked it back and forth as the small baby laughed in my lap. I chuckled, stood up and lifted Trunks up into the air, moving him up and down making him 'fly' through the air a bit. He seemed to like it, or at least he laughed more when I moved him forward.

I stopped instantly when I felt a large ki coming towards the room. I knew it was Vegeta by the size of it. Of course he had not stopped in his training. He would probably train everyday till the day he died. He stopped in the hall when he came to the entrance of the room, he glanced over, his son was kicking his arms and legs up and down, waiting for me to continue flying him through the air, but I did not dare to move. I hadn't seen him since the Cell Games, and I knew what he thought of me, of my father.

He did not say anything at all, he just kept walking towards the kitchen where Bulma had left to about ten minutes ago. I stared after him for a while until Trunks decided to move around in my arms, looking angry and trying to put himself down. I caught a better hold of him before he fell, if something were to happen to him I know Bulma would kill me, but I was pretty sure Vegeta would murder me, even if he did not look like he loved his son, I'm sure it was a love that to him seemed normal.

I sat back down on the ground and put him back into my lap, grabbing one of his many toys he reached for it before I could even bring it to him. It was some kind of dinosaur, I was not sure what kind exactly, but I guess he liked it, he began to suck on the head.

"Sorry about that," Bulma said, coming into the room with what _looked_ like baby food. Or I guessed that it was. It actually looked more gourmet than normal looking baby food.

"That's alright." I told her and she took her son from my lap, positioning him on her leg to feed him.

"So what was it you were going to ask?" she pressed a spoonful of food at Trunks mouth, he seemed determined not to eat because he moved his head and the food rubbed over his cheeks.

"Baa!" he spoke before hitting the spoon from her hand, the remaining food went all over the floor.

"Trunks." Her tone was stern as if to tell her son that he did something wrong.

"I was just wondering if you had any books on pregnant women.... I know mom is going to be pretty weird... I wanted to know what I might need to expect during this time before she has the baby." Bulma began to force Trunks' mouth open to shove the food in, a look of satisfaction on her face when he swallowed the food; the result, he started to cry again.

"I don't have any pregnancy books, sorry... My mom told me everything I needed to know when I was pregnant... but you might be able to get some at the book store." She bounced Trunks on her knee to try and calm him again.

"I didn't even think about that... but then..." I lowered my head. I had no money to buy anything. I didn't think to ask mom for money before I left either. Looks like I won't be able to get any.

"You can borrow some money for me if you need to." Bulma's voice cut into my thoughts.

"What? But I couldn't possibly-" I had began but she cut me off with a wiggle of her finger.

"Gohan, it's alright, you don't have to be so modest, you can borrow some money, it's not that big of a deal, besides, it's nice to know that someone is being so caring about a pregnant woman," she looked in the direction Vegeta had gone in.

I could only guess that Vegeta ignored her the whole time she was pregnant with Trunks. I was glad that Bulma didn't get weird on me like everyone else. "Thank you..." I told her and she just smiled.

"Don't mention it, alright? Besides, I'm sure your new sister or brother will be a good playmate for little Trunks." I hadn't even thought of that. They would be a year apart, but they could probably get along great.

I smiled, but then something caught my eye and I looked over in the doorway. Vegeta stood there, arms crossed, looking pissed as usual, tensing his muscles and gritting his teeth.

"Kakarott is having another child?" He asked, thought it sounded more like a demand to know. "But... he's dead now, that's impossible!"

"Keep your voice down will you?" Bulma tried calming an almost crying again Trunks. "I know, I know, his face looks so scary like that."

I just kept quiet, Vegeta's anger and frustration was too great that I was afraid any comment or noise from me would result in something regrettable. He just continued his stare before he walked off, muttering something that was too low to be heard. I looked back at Bulma who had started to bounce Trunks again. I had a feeling that it would be a long time before things would start to feel normal again.

~*~

The ding of the stores bell rang, letting me know that another person had entered the small book store. I was in there for about a half an hour, the store clerk had greeted me once I entered and asked if I needed help. I told him I was fine and that I would just look around. However... none of the books seemed to be in any particular order. Not alphabetically, nor by a category. I would have asked, but I would feel too embarrassed to ask where the books would be. Besides, Bulma had lent me enough money to get a few books that I wanted that were not on my list.

_"Now, don't just spend it on pregnancy books, get yourself something nice too, okay?" _ _She had told me, her smile was warm and genuine. I nodded to her before waving good bye from the side of the street._

If it was one thing that I remember dad always saying it was 'You can always count on Bulma.' Now if only she could have came with me, I wouldn't feel so embarrassed.

I used my finger to run through the titles, the books seemed endless, especially for a small store. I glanced around, the guy that had come into the store stood in one of the corners, reading a manga and laughing a bit to himself. His long blond hair was pulled into a ponytail and he wore a muscle shirt, though, he had some muscles, I doubted that he really knew how to use them right. A quick glance into his ki told me that he wasn't really all that strong, he would be easy to defeat.

I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking about that sort of thing.No, I had to concentrate on finding what I was looking at that way I could help mom out. I nodded in agreement to myself and before I could put my eyes back onto the books in front of me, a tap at my shoulder caught me off guard. I jumped back a few feet, readying myself, the old man in front of me looked surprised and a bit taken aback. I lowered my guard back down and sighed.

'Old man, could have gotten hurt or something...'

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering if I could help you find anything, you've been in here for a while." The old man looked determined to help me and I felt cornered and trapped.

"Uh, well..." I started, trying to think of the best way to put this without embarrassing myself too much. "I... I'm looking for books on pregnancy..." I said quickly, wincing as I said it.

The man blinked at me for a moment before sighing to himself, "these teens nowadays, have no regard at who they do it with..." he shook his head and I just looked after him, a bit confused. He walked over to a shelf I had already looked at, but apparently not hard enough, he pulled out three thick books and handed them to me. "Are you marrying this girl you got pregnant?" He asked and I was lost for words with shock.

"E-e-excuse me?" I really couldn't believe what he was saying. "You have the wrong idea." I tried to tell him, he started to walk towards the counter and put the books down.

"Kids, all they think about is fun.," he muttered to himself. I could feel the blond boy in the corner looking at me.

"I didn't get anyone pregnant," I explained. "My mom is the one that's pregnant."

"Oh, well then why do you need these books then? She should know what she's doing if she's already had a child before." He gave me that look that people give to kids when they don't think that the kid is telling the truth, I had no reason to lie. "It's going to be 12,489 zennie." he held out his hand and I placed the money in it. He put the books in a brown paper bag and handed it over to me. I hesitated before actually grabbing the bag and starting out the door.

The door's bell dinged as I walked out of it and onto the sidewalk. I held the books close to my side and started to walk down the walkway. Another ding of the doors bell told me that someone came out, or went in, but I knew that someone came out, I could feel eyes following me and I could hear the tapping of feet on the sidewalk's concert behind me. 'The blond guy...' I thought to myself with a frown.

A/N: Well that was a long chapter, 1692 words. Whoot! Anyway, you know the drill, please drop me a review and I'll get the next chapter up asaic. Hope everyone enjoyed it, there is MUCH more to come ahead ^-^


	5. Propanethiol Soxide

A/N: Thank you Mabius88Dohring and HikarinoTenshi2879 for the review ^^ I'm glad that you like it so far.

_~Gohan_

I kept walking, thinking that if I kept walking he would leave me alone. I did not want to just up and fly away since most people would be shocked to see someone fly out of nowhere. I kept a pretty even pace, heading back in the direction of Capsule Corp. hoping to maybe lose the guy, but he did not seem to want to go away.

So I stopped and turned around, he had stopped as well. I looked over him, trying to figure out what it was he wanted but his features did not give me any indication of just what it was he had the need to follow me nearly ten blocks to ask. He did not say anything either and it was starting to feel a bit creepy.

Breaking the silence, I decided to talk first. "Is there something you wanted to ask?" I asked, knowing that it probably sounded rude, but the guy was creeping me out.

He stared at me for a moment, before shifting his weight. "Are you the guy that got Jhonnie pregnant?"

I blinked once, unable to comprehend just what he had asked. "I-I'm sorry, what was it you said?" I wanted to make sure I heard what he said right and was not taking anything the wrong way or out of context.

"Are you the guy that got Jhonnie pregnant?" He asked again, I could see the frustration on his face. "You look like the description, she said he was short, black hair and black eyes, weak looking-"

"Weak looking?" I cut him off. I wasn't weak looking. Was I? I hadn't trained in over a month, but still, that wouldn't mean I looked weak would it? or maybe it was the baggy shirt I wore, it was long sleeved and did not really show off the tone of my body.

"I heard you talking with the old man and he said you got a girl pregnant." He started to look really angry. "I don't know what you're planning, but Jhonnie doesn't want anything to do with you, she's over you, so leave her alone."

"I don't know what you are talking about, I don't know a Jhonnie." I tried to tell him, but it seemed it went over his head just like the old man behind the book store counter.

"Don't play dumb, my sister wouldn't lie." He took stance as if wanting to fight.

"I'm not playing dumb, I don't know what or who you are talking about, I didn't get anyone pregnant, nor do I have the desire to." It was all in vain, the guy bull-rushed towards me, hand pulled back ready to release for the strike.

I easily dodged him, I really did not want to fight anyone, especially over something that I had no idea what was going on. I jumped back a few feet. The blond turned around as fast as he could to try and side swipe me. That was easily dodged as well. "I don't want to fight you," I tried to tell him.

"Coward!" the blond yelled and swung at me again, I didn't dodge it this time, in fact, it hit me square in my forehead. It was silent for a moment before he pulled his hand from my forehead. "What... what the...?"

I stood up, frustration burned through my body and I wanted to yell at him, that I didn't get this Jhonnie pregnant, that I was just getting these books to better understand what my mom might be going through. The blond, when I looked up, was at least 8 feet from me. Blond strands fell into my eye and I brushed it out of the way. Wait... blond?

I pulled at my hair to see it better with my eyes. Yes, I was definitely blond. I must not have realized I had turned Super Saiyan. I guess when he said I was weak looking, I got carried away. I looked over at him, he looked freaked out. I smiled to myself a bit. "Will you believe me now? I don't know your sister."

The guy just looked dumfounded. I slowly lifted myself from the ground, no on was around other than that guy and right now, I doubt we'd ever see again. I did not say anything except give him a menacing glare as I flew out of his sight.

~*~

I closed the book as I started to stretch my arms. I had just finished the first book and the matter of pregnancy was a bit scary to say the least. Mood swings, odd cravings, water breaking, pains and a number of other things I was not looking forward to. I stood up and peered out of my room. Mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner and I hoped I would still have time before she would start to show weird signs and acting strange.

Though it did make me wonder how it was like for her before she had me. I was her first child so everything was new. I wonder how dad took the news of me and how he acted. I wondered if he was scared of her during the time or if he was fine with it. Knowing the look she could give, I'd bet he was scared of her most of the time. And the strange cravings. What sort of cravings did one get? The book did not say.

I opened my door and started towards the kitchen. She seemed in a better mood than she had been the past weeks, but then again, so was I. The news of a new baby on the way lifted her spirits, but I knew, that deep inside she was still grieving and most likely a bit afraid. This time she would be on her own while raising a child instead of having my dad there to help.

I felt determined, determined to help her in anyway possible. I would help with feeding, with changing the diapers, bathing, anything that she needed help with I was willing and ready to help. I'm sure one of the books that I got would help to explain to me what I would have to do.

I pulled out one of the chairs to table and winced as it made a sound when I pulled it. My mother turned around quickly, knife in her hand and her face was tear stained, immediately I felt a sting of concern. Though I already knew why her face was stained with tears.

"Gohan!" she shook her head and rubbed her nose with her arm. "Don't startle me like that when I have a knife in my hand."

"I-I'm sorry mom..." I tilted my head downward, feelings of sadness swept back over me, just knowing that she was still suffering made it hard for me not to feel the same, or at least somewhat the same as her.

"Gohan... what's the matter?" She asked, I could tell in her voice that she tried to hold hers steady.

"It's... well... I want to help." I told her as I looked up at her with determination. She was a bit surprised.

"Help? With cutting the onions?" she moved over and I could see the pile of onions she had been cutting. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked, looking concerned. "You've never asked to help me with cooking before." She smiled. "Onions always make me cry, if you want to help... I don't see why not... You're older now, just be careful with the knife."

'Onions?!' I thought to myself, 'her face was tear stained by onions?' I stood up and walked over to the counter, almost instantly the wave of onion juice hit my nose like Vegeta's fist. Only half an onion remained on the cutting board. I chewed my cheek for a moment trying to figure out how to cut it.

"Ehem..." She held out the knife and I smiled.

"Right..." I chuckled, taking hold of the half onion and the knife and started to cut.

"No, no, you need to cut it smaller, like those ones, they have to be precisely that size, otherwise the stew won't turn out right." She instructed.

I looked over at the ones she cut and swallowed the lump in my throat. The ones she had already cut had to be the size of a small pebble, and it looked nearly impossible to mimic the cut.


	6. Memories

A/N: I'm really loving how this is going so far, if you have comments or suggestions, don't hesitate to write a review. I get things faster that way. Please correct me in this if I'm wrong, But I foggly remember somewhere saying that Gohan was left-handed? I believe when he was in High School, unless that was a gimmick, I can't remember, but I'm going with his left handedness, if it's wrong, let me know and I'll fix it. Thanks!

_~Gohan_

"Ow..." I sucked on my ring finger on my right hand. The blood had stopped and I had peeled off the bandage from it. I looked at the other band-aids that adorned my hand from where I cut myself multiple times. After the third time, mom didn't freak out as much, so I was glad on that, she had to realize that I'm not a little kid anymore, that I'm growing up. I am fully capable of protecting myself. Well, I guess not from a knife.

I laid back against my sheets on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. She had been asleep for about two hours now and for some reason or another I had a hard time trying to fall asleep. I'm not really sure why. I closed my eyes, trying to think of anything that could possibly put me to sleep but my brain came up with nothing that seemed plausible. I rolled on my side, mind blank but then something came into my mind. I knew I wouldn't possibly be able to sleep anytime soon anyway. I sat up and got off my bed. I put on shoes before going over to the window and jumping out of it.

~*~

It took me a while, but I was able to search out his ki and find him. I don't think he noticed me because he hadn't moved an inch or muscle since I came; though I did sit about ten feet from where he sat on a steady rock. I wanted to say something but I did not want to get on his bad side. He was the only other person I hadn't seen since Cell, but that was only due to mom telling me that she did not want me to associate myself with him.

I didn't understand why people thought he was so bad, I mean, he might have done some bad things in his past, but deep down he's a really nice guy that just wants to have some friends.

I jumped back a little when I noticed that he opened his eyes and looked over at me. I was sure he had been sleeping. I guess I was wrong, but I was happy that he was not sleeping because it was something that I could not do at the moment. It really had been too long since the last time I saw him, though he had not changed one bit since then, but it had only been a little over a month.

"What did you want?" he asked, trying to sound intimidating, but I knew better.

"Nothing really," i told him, placing my face in my hands, leaning my elbows on my legs. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd fly around and then I spotted you. I just thought I'd come and say hi." I smiled at him but I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Really?" he held a skeptical tone in his voice.

"Yep," I still tried to sound as if that ws the reason, but one could not hold themselves under his gaze too long before telling him what it was you were there for. I sighed, "Actually... I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind I guess..." I looked down with a small sigh.

"Oh?" His features did not change. He was not the sympathetic type, in fact, he was probably glad that my father was dead, but sad that he could not have done it himself. That reminded me of Vegeta.

"With mom being pregnant and dad gone... it's been pretty stressful lately." that got his attention and I swore I saw an "eyebrow" raise after his eyes went wide for a moment.

He turned his head. "Pregnant?"

I nodded, even though I knew he was not able to see it. "Yeah... she's going to have another kid." I looked down at the dirt beneath me and moved a finger though it.

"Want to spar?" he looked back over at me, nothing else to say about how she was pregnant or how I was taking it.

'Just like him,' I thought with a smile. "Sure, but I won't hold back." I stood up and began to stretch my legs out.

"I won't spar with you if you hold back." He smirked.

~*~

Warmth touched my cheeks and light filtered over my eyelids, making me open them. The sun was already bright in the sky and the air blew nice and warm. I sjut my eyes, turning over on my side, grass brushed against my face and it made me open my eyes quickly and sit up.

I did not wake up in my bed, no; I was in the middle of nowhere. I frantically looked around and saw Piccolo standing off by the side of a cliff. I guess I had over exhausted myself last night that I did not realized I I hadn't flown home. MOther was going to give it to me when I get home, I knew exactly what she would say:

_"Gohan, where were you?! I was worried sick, I thought you had gotten yourself killed, I wouldn't be able to handle it if you were gone too!" _

That's what she was going to say, I just knew it. "Sorry, I guess I must have fallen asleep..."

He did not look over at me, "that's alright; I knew you were stressed and it was a good way to relieve it." He turned his head and smirked, "besides, I pushed you pretty hard last night; I'm surprised you're even awake right now."

I smiled, I was holding back a bit. I was not going to go past Super Saiyan. I did not want to push myself that hard, and I did not want to hurt Piccolo. I guess I had though, since I had passed out. I stood up.

"You should probably head home; Chi-Chi is probably worried sick."

I nodded. "Yeah... Thanks Piccolo." I let the breeze lift me from the ground.

He smirked again, "anytime you have stress to burn, you can always come here to burn it."

"I know that," I smiled and started to fly home, I was a good ways away from him, and I looked down. "Though I hope I won't have to." I said lowly to myself.

~*~

I walked quietly towards the house, preparing myself in my head for her to start yelling at me about how I was not to leave her sight again. I started to come up with lines I could tell her so that she could probably forgive me faster. I walked to the door and opened it, very slowly. VERY slowly, the knob squeaked a bit, we really ought to get some DW40, I frowned to myself and when I opened the door I saw her just sitting on the couch, though all I could see was the back of her head.

"I'm home," I said and then winced, getting ready for her to stat yelling and lecturing me. But nothing happened, I did not hear anything. I walked around the couch slowly, and found that she was sleeping. I sighed with relief but then noticed something in her lap. Upon closer inspection of leaning over to take a look, I saw the photo album, the only one she had.

It was opened to a page of her and dads wedding. I had never really seen their wedding photo's before and they looked so young, and so happy together in them. I started to feel sad again, that he was gone and that she was probably grieving still, I should have been home to comfort her. Though something was odd; I noticed a pile of photos that were upside down on the table next to the couch. I picked up the one on the top and looked at it. It was a picture of dad with cake all over his face. I smiled and shook my head.

But why would the pictures be next to her? I carefully flipped the photo book one page back to see it empty and it bewildered me.

"Hnnn...." I looked up and quickly backed up a bit, she was waking up. Her eyes opened slightly, "Gohan?" She opened them quickly and stood up to grab me into a hug when she realized that I was home. "Gohan! I was worried when I woke up and you were gone! I tried calling for you in the forest but I didn't see you."

"I'm sorry mom," I didn't want to tell her where I was but I had no choice, she was my mom after all. "I was-"

"You were probably just out taking a walk right? I'm sorry, I was just over reacting." She smiled "see," she let me go and held me back to take a look at me. "You're fi-" She narrowed her eyes, it was a look I knew too well. "What WERE you doing?" she asked, that motherly tone apparent in her voice.

"I was... well I..." I sighed, "I was sparing with Piccolo last night..." I told her, "But I couldn't sleep and I was trying to and I just thought that..."

"Thought what?"

"Thought that he should know the good news of my sibling..." I told her with a smile.

She was still frowning. "Gohan, you know how I feel about him."

"I know, but I"m not hurt." which was true, I was sore, but I wasn't hurt. My clothes did look a bit ragged, I should have had Piccolo give me new ones before i came home. I didn't think about that...

"No, I guess not... But I don't want you hanging around him all the time okay?" Her features softened. "I don't want to have to worry about you."

"Yes mom. I don't want you to worry too much about me either..." I told her with a smile. 'You have enough to worry about to have to worry about me,' I thought but then my eyes wondered to the pile of pictures. "Why is the album blank? And why are the pictures getting taken out?"

"Oh!" she picked up the album that fell from her lap when she grabbed me. "I was taking out the older pictures so I can put them into a bigger album that way I can use this one for pictures of you and the baby." she smiled.

That makes sense. "I was just wondering, I thought it was weird that they were being taken out." It was then that I remembered. The book did say that pregnant women do weird things and not to question them, though this was not really all that weird. No, the weirdness was probably going to come soon enough.


	7. Burdock

AN: I wanted to thank those that review this story ^^ it makes me happy to know that people are interested in it. Also, if you know any weird things that people do when they're pregnant, let me know, I might use it in the story ^.^ hopefully some of this makes sense, I'm writing this while I'm sick x.x I'm actually better now than I was (thus the postponing of the chapters SORRY!!!!)

_~Gohan_

It took careful patience and precision to wash dishes, especially when you are as strong as I am. After a few tries, I though tI got it down pact since I only broke three dishes at the beginning and I hadn't broken any since. Mom was sleeping on the couch and I noticed that she started sleeping a lot more since she started showing in her pregnancy. She wasn't as big as the pictures, but her stomach was starting to get a bit noticeable. Three months... Three months since she had told me the news.

I started to help her as much as I could, she started having pains a few weeks back and I couldn't bear to have her do everything by herself. I told her I'd help her with her chores and she nearly passed out, I guess she was not expecting me to offer to help. I mean, it was the least I could do to make her happy and to make this easy on her, I read that pregnant women sometimes have a hard time while they are pregnant, I was just hoping that she would not get like some of the other women I read about.

I placed the last dish on the counter to dry and hung the washcloth over the sinks faucet. I wiped my forehead with my wrist; I did not realize how much work mom really did. Between cooking and cleaning, I'm surprised that she had time to do the other things she did.

I peeked my head towards the living room; she was still sleeping on the couch. She looked more at ease than she did this morning. This morning she was in a lot of pain, but no matter what I tried to help, nothing seemed to work until she took some sleeping pills to help her relax a bit. I felt horrible for her, going through all this pain. Why her? Why with this baby? Bulma had offered to help her, but of course my mother refused, I think that even though they act like friends, I think my mom hates Bulma sometimes.

For some reason or another, I think because she is in so much pain, I couldn't help but resent the baby, I felt like a horrible person, but with my mom in so much pain, it had to be its fault. Right?

I still hadn't told Muten Roshi or Kuririn about the kid, I'm sure Bulma told them, but I wondered because nobody came to visit or even send letters. Bulma was coming here a lot, I enjoyed that the most, I could see little Trunks and even though I think mom hates Bulma, I think she enjoyed her company and seeing little Trunks. Though since Bulma told her she could help her and my mom refused, I think that's why Bulma stopped coming to visit.

I sat on the couch next to her and moved her hair from her face. My eyes involuntarily drifted to her stomach where it bulged from her dress. Immediately anger built up, but I knew there was nothing I could do. Six more months she would have to be in pain for this kid. I was glad I hadn't told anyone else about it.

I carefully placed an arm under her neck down her back and my other under her knees to lift her. Her neck and body will be sore if she continued to sleep on the couch like that. I gently carried her to her room and placed her on the lavender satin sheets. I found a crotched blanket and placed it over her to keep her warm.

I walked out of the room and went back into the kitchen. She had left me a list with money before she fell asleep. I picked up the list and looked it over, not really sure what to make of it. The food combinations did not seem to match anything, but if it was what she wanted, who was I to argue with her?

~*~

I made sure to land a good ways outside of the town; I did not want to gather too much attention to myself, even if most of the folks in the town knew my family. The town was fairly quiet as normal. Just walking through it made me remember times when I was smaller, just thinking about them made me smile.

_I was around four, a bit before everything happened. Mom brought me to the town with her, just us, dad was off training in the forest and she thought that some fresh air after studying so long would be good for me. I didn't mind, I wanted to go outside so badly. _

_The walk to the town was nice and quiet, full of life and very pretty. Though I was not allowed to just admire the beauty, mom drilled me on what types of flowers we saw and if they were annuals or perennials. The people in the town were all friendly and nice, though I remember being a bit too shy to really talk to anyone, mom did most of all the talking. Nothing but doting; how I was going to be a great scholar and how I was not even interested in martial arts, how I obeyed my studies and did everything I was told to. I had no other need to do anything but. _

_"Gohan, you're going to make a lot of money and take care of your mommy and daddy when we get old." she would tell me._

_Then I started in martial arts and the townsfolk were always different with me, though they never said anything to my face, I could hear their slurs._

_"There's Chi-Chi's delinquent son, he was such a sweet little boy." I found it funny how much people change just by taking one act, an act I had no choice in the matter, not that I complained now. Now I could save the world, but people did not understand things like that. _

The first item on my list, I looked it over again as I grabbed a hand basket. "Cucumbers?" I walked to the produce section of the mini grocery store. She didn't specify how many she wanted that was going to be tricky. I could come back for it later after I got the rest of the things I needed, that way I could get them with the rest of the money.

Second item; meat tenderizer. I could understand that item. We needed it to make the meat more tender, not only that but it gives more flavor to the meat.

Third item; potato chips. This was not something she would normally eat, it must be one of the cravings that the book talked about. She did not specify the type she wanted, which could be bad, but if I came back without them she could probably get really angry and I did not want to see her violent. I decided to go with plain.

Fourth item; almonds. I could see that as well, some nuts give good flavor to things.

Fifth item; ice cream. We have that every once in a while, so I could also see about why that was on the list. I still could not make sense of cucumbers. If salad was on the list, I could understand it, or if other vegetables were as well.

Sixth item; chocolate. I really hoped she was making a cake or something.

I came to the counter with my basket and the owner, old man Tomito was behind the counter.

"Ah, Son Gohan-san, it's been a while, hows your mother Chi-Chi doing?"

"She's doing alright, she gets pains every once in a while." I told him as I looked down to the countertop and it's worn out oak wood.

"You know what, I might have something that can help her with those pains, my daughter had pains when she was pregnant with her fourth child." He turned around and walked into the house part of the store.

I wondered what it could be that he was getting. It did spark my curiosity. I glanced down at the bill that he typed in so far, it looked like I could get a few cucumbers after all, I quickly walked to the produce side and grabbed four cucumbers, as I was walking back, the old man came back to the counter. I placed the vegetables on the counter and he had four small bags with him.

He coughed in his hand for a moment before spreading them out so I could see them.

"Herbs?" I remembered studying a bit about herbs, but I never really paid too much attention to them before.

"Yes, what I have left. This one here, is Burdock, it's a pain reliever."

A wave of relief came over me. "Really?" I was starting to wonder how much the old man was going to charge for these.

He nodded. "This is Rosemary, it's an anti inflammatory, this is Chamomile, it relaxes the muscles and Yarrow, this last one here strengthens muscles. All together they taste pretty bad, but it's worth it, my wife was fine after using these. I was luck that the shaman gave it to use for free."

"Shaman?" I started to get interested now; I didn't know there was a shaman close by.

He nodded again. "Yes, but he's long gone now, and since I had gotten them free, you can have them as well."

"Really?!" I was estatic, this could be the answer for her pains.

"Yes, you can. But I do need 870 zenni." I quickly handed the money over and gathered the groceries. I wanted to go home right away and hope that she was awake so I could see if they would work for her.

As soon as I stepped foot outside, I flew upward, not really caring at the moment that people could see me fly, I just wanted to get home.

A/N sorry if this chapter isn't the most excitable one x.x like I said, I'm sick right now, but I promise a better one next time if I get enough reviews .


	8. Don't feed me violins

AN: Well the only thing of my sickness I have now is unbalanced ears! Lucky right? Not really, x.x it's annoying. BUT I will continue despite, I don't feel like crap like I did before ^^ I want to thank all the people who have read it, I appreciate reviews and use them as fuel to continue. I know a lot of you are eager for Goten, but don't worry, I'll get to him soon enough, I have to go through Gohan first though, I didn't know exactly how long it would take for him, but I'm starting to take a liking to him ^^ I have a LOT of things planned, so just bear with me.

_~Gohan_

The tapping of a pencil against my desk woke me up. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and looked up at my mother who looked a bit irritated. She had gotten a lot better ever since she was eating those herbs the store clerk gave us. I quickly sat up in my chair and tensed, I knew what was going to happen, she was going to yell at me.

"Gohan, you can't be slacking off, you're already far behind in studying, you need to keep on track so you can make it into high school and then to college and that way you can be-"

"I know, I know, a great scholar." I cut in and she chewed the side of her cheek.

"Gohan, it's rude to cut people off," She shook her head. "What am I to do..."

I sighed mentally. "I'm sorry mom, I think I just need some air, I'll take my book outside and study." I really was itching to get out, I had been inside the house cooped up for almost a week doing nothing but studying. Maybe it was true? Maybe I really was a delinquent. I really just wanted to make her happy.

"Alright, but I want you back by dinner."

I nodded, then I felt a bit confused. "You don't want me to make it tonight?" I asked, I had been making dinner the past week or so, I could tell that she really didn't want me to cook, her face had twisted in what I think looked like disgust?

'Did she really not like my cooking?' I thought to myself.

"No, no, you can go outside... why don't you exercise or something? I'll make dinner." she smiled but I could tell it was a fake smile, she was hiding something.

"O-okay..." I stood up, 'Was she really telling me to train? I thought she wanted me to study?' Sometimes I didn't understand her, though I couldn't help but think that it might be from the baby. I wasn't complaining though, it had been a while since I worked my muscles out.

I started towards my door and glanced back to see if she was following me, but instead she was sitting on my bed. I had a feeling I should go and sit with her, but I didn't, she told me to go outside after all, and she might not want to talk to me right now. I frowned and headed towards the front door. With a sigh, I opened it.

~*~

_~Chi-Chi_

I stayed sitting on his bed for a while after he left, half expecting him to turn around and come sit next to me. He looked more and more like his father everyday, a feeling of sadness crept over me again. 'Stop it,' I mentally told myself, 'crying isn't going to bring Goku back...'

I looked around the small room, memories in every corner, both of the son I used to have and the times Goku and I spent in this room when Gohan was a little baby. I smiled remembering those times, they seemed so far gone now. Twelve years. Twelve whole years it had been since Gohan was born. Goku's face when I told him I was going to be having a baby came into my mind, it was his usually dumbfounded confused look.

I chuckled to myself, I remembered Goku saying, _"What? But how are you having a child?" _

I put my hand to my stomach. The child inside was sleeping, they hadn't moved for a good hour. It was a relief, the child kicked and moved around too much. I could already tell it was going to be a very energetic kid. Probably just like him...

I shook my head, no, probably not. I heard the front door shut and I stood up, just realizing that Gohan didn't take his book with him. It upset me, to know that he was turning delinquent. No, he was a good kid, just wanting to make everyone proud of him. I couldn't help but grin to myself. He was going to be someone great when he grew older, I could just feel it.

Maybe I'll be lucky, I'll have a scholar and a doctor. That's if I'm lucky, but with this one, Goku's friends won't be able to influence, I'll make sure of that.

I started walking towards the living room and sat down on the couch when someone knocked on the door. "Really?" I said in an irritating voice. I just SAT down and someone wanted to knock on the door. I looked at the time. Oh, the mail.

I opened the door and there was a young mailman standing in the way. He must be filling in or he's going to be the new mailman. "Hello?"

"Hello, Son-san?" the boy reached into his bag.

"Yes, this is the Son Residence." I informed him and he pulled out a small pile of mail.

"Here you are ma'am." he held out the mail and I took it from him.

"Thank you." I looked at the first piece of mail. 'From Bulma? What did she want?' I thought to myself and turned around, shutting the door, forgetting about the boy that stood there.

'What could Bulma possibly want?' I thought and put the rest of the mail on the table, opening up the letter from her. The letter wasn't that long, but that' was Bulma, short and to the point.

_Chi-Chi, _

_How are you? Just letting you know that you should be around the time that you can check to see if you're going to have a girl or a boy. If you wanted, I could have the test done for you free of charge of course. Give me a call and let me know if you want to see what you're having._

_-Bulma_

I couldn't really doubt that she would have the tools to be able to tell the gender, but I could already guess that I was going to be having a boy with how energetic it seemed to be. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to actually see...

I placed the letter down on the table and sat down in one of the cushioned chairs.

~*~

_~Gohan_

I fell down to the grass and dirt panting, I hadn't worked out this hard since that time with Piccolo a while or so back. My body ached, but I was still awake, I had to stay that way, I had to try and stay awake and not fall asleep. I winced, my legs were sore from kicking. I felt the power of Super Saiyan leave me and I shut my eyes to relax.

"Gyaaaoo."

I opened my eyes and looked over with a smile. "Icarus!" I sat up quickly as the Heiya Dragon came over to me. "It's been a while!" I chuckled before putting my arms around his head as he pushed himself against me. "How have you been?"

"Gaaa!!" He roared towards the sky, wings outstretched.

"Whoa, whoa," I waved my hands, looking around, making sure that mom was not out and about, or hearing it. I sighed. "You have to keep it down." I couldn't help but smile.

A/N: And Icarus appears! I noticed that they really didn't tell how he disappeared. He was in the last episode of the Turnks Saga, but not really in any other afterwords. Thank you for reading and please be kind and review ^^


	9. On and on we are calling out again

A/N: I want to thank Mabius88Dohring and HikarinoTenshi2879 for your continuos loyal reviews ^^ I really appreciate that there are people taking two seconds to write a review and letting me know what they think/what they like. I know that the movies aren't really part of the main stories (a few of them make sense to it though, like the History of Trunks) but I'm going to use the Tree of Might story in here a bit, just references at the beginning.

Also, new thing ------- indicates breaks within the chapter if it's the same character, you'll see what I mean in this one.

_~Gohan_

I rubbed my head for a moment, trying to think what to do. I hadn't seen Icarus for a while and dad wasn't here this time to help me cover him up somewhere. "What to do..." I looked over at the dragon and he turned his head to the side with a small whine. His eyes went wide for a second and he looked up at the sky. "Hmm?"

"Gyaa, gyaoo."

"What is it?" He turned looking at me as if he wanted me to follow him. I smiled, so he wanted to show me something? I smiled and he started flapping his wings, that had grown in size since the last time I saw him. Once he was lifted to the air, he looked behind himself as if to make sure I was following him.

I stayed pretty close by him, following him up into the mountains, near the place that I had met him to begin with. He circled around for a moment before looking back again towards me. "Gyao, Gyao!" he started descending down into the forest below, I blinked a moment before descending down as well.

The forest around me was a thick one, much thicker than the one behind my house. I was surprised the Heiya Dragon could move so easily through the bushes and close trees. Icarus did not waste much time in starting to walk in a direction as soon as he landed, I had to run for a second in order to keep up to him.

We walked for only a few minutes before coming to a fairly good sized cave, it reminded me of the cave that dad had found for him to live in when he wouldn't leave when I told him to. He stopped at the entrance and turned around to wait for me.

"Is this where you live now?" I asked and looked around the outside of the cave. Icarus let out a small whine and then I heard something from the inside of the cave. I immediately took a defensive stance. If this was his new cave had something taken it over and he came to get me to help him reclaim it?

I heard movement from within and tightened my muscles, readying for attack. From the darkness I saw something come through, out from the darkness came a pinkish tail, I took a jump back and the creature came out into the light. I relaxed a bit when Icarus went over to the creature that come out, it appeared to be a female Heiya Dragon, she was pinkish in color and a bit smaller than Icarus.

"Whew, and here I thought something took over your home." I smiled and chuckled. "Ehehehe, Icarus," I laughed when he came up to me, grabbing onto my arm and licking my cheek.

---------------

The setting sun reflected golden orange in the horizon. The cool breeze glided seamlessly through my hair cooling my face off while hitting the beads of sweat that dripped down slowly. I slowly started to descend down to the ground in front of my house. The first thing I noticed was the sweet smell of mom's cooking that filled my nose and made my stomach growl in anticipation of eating something delicious.

As soon as I landed I started walking towards the house and opened the door. "Mom, I'm home!" I called out, coming towards the kitchen.

"Gohan-chan?" She turned from the stove and smiled. "Did you have fun?" she asked, keeping her smile, but I could tell in her tone she was upset at me. Her facial features went from happy to stern. "You forgot to take your text book." she glared at me.

I winced, I knew it was coming, but I didn't know exactly how soon she was going to yell at me when I got home. "I'm sorry mom... I-"

"If only your father didn't interfere in your studies, you'd be on the right road right now," she sighed, turning back to the stove taking the pot off the stove top. "I wouldn't have to worry about how your progress is-Ah!"

"Mother!" I quickly jumped from the table. She had tripped over a towel that laid on the floor, the pot flew into the air. It was already too late for her, she fell on the ground, I quickly grabbed the pot, all the contents of the stew still intact, but I made a mistake and didn't think that the pot would be scolding hot, I set it on the ground quickly and let go, but I didn't think too much about the burning flesh on my arms, I quickly went to my mom's side.

"Mom! Are you alright?" I asked, lifting her from the floor.

"I'm alright..." she said faintly, I immediately began to worry.

"Are you sure? You're not hurt... what about the baby?" I asked.

I realized she hadn't thought about it for a second and her hand went to her stomach. "Fine... I... I was just startled was all." She then looked up at me, soft features looking scared.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and held her tightly to myself. I could feel her relax in my grasp and I knew that she felt safe there.

-------------

"Going to see what the baby is?" I really didn't know what to say.

"That's right, Bulma sent me a letter saying that she has the ability to see what the baby is before it's born, some sort of machine or something." She smiled. "Though I already know what the outcome is going to be, but going to confirm what I know is the only reason I'm going."

"What you already know?" I was bewildered.

"Yes, I know I'm going to have another boy." She seemed very certain. "With how your father is, I think that all the children I'd have from him are going to be boys."

Wait? Was she wanting more children with dad? Just how many more children was she wanting? How could she have anymore with him? He was dead after all. "Did you want me to come with you to Bulma's house?" I asked and she looked in thought.

"Hmm... well.. I guess... it would be faster to get there on Kinto-un." Her cheeks flushed and she put her hands to her face trying to hide it. "Aaahhh!! I remember the first time I was with your father and we rode on his Kinto-un..." she sighed with a dopey smile on her face.

"O-oh?" I couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. "So you want me to go with you?" I asked again.

She looked back at me. "Yes..." her face then got stern. "BUT, once we get back, your going to be hitting the books."

"Right, I was going to do that anyway mom..." I smiled.

"And I'm going to cut your hair, it's getting too long." I guess it was getting a bit long, I hadn't cut it since that time... and it did seem to go all over the place.

"Right... Thank you," I smiled then looked towards the sky, the clear blue sky was dotted only by a few puffs of white clouds. "KINTO-UN!" I called, hands cupped on the sides of my mouth to make my voice amplify like a megaphone.

At first nothing happened, but soon enough, the yellow cloud came into view, diving down towards us with great speed. I hadn't used the Kinto-un since dad died, I was glad that it was still around. It stopped in front of us and I smiled. "Well? Shall we go then?" I asked my mom who was already climbing on the cloud.

A/N: Well, I hope everyone liked it ^^ I love the Kinto-un cloud, it's been through so much. Anyway, please don't forget to drop a review!


	10. I'm High Enough from All The Waiting

A/N: Whoo! New chapter. Thanks for those who had reviewed ^^ it is much appreciated. I'll keep it short here for now, but maybe it will be longer next time? Who knows....

_~Gohan_

Pain pulsated in the center of my head, sharp and relentless. I grabbed my head, placing the drink in my hand on the table and pressured my hand to my forehead trying to push the pain out. My eyes squinted and I could see my mom's face, frown on her lips.

"I told you not to drink it too fast." She told me and the pain started to slowly cease it's annoying persistence.

"I know, I know," I told her. We were sitting in the living room at Bulma's house, waiting for her to ready the machine to see what she was having, a boy or a girl, though she was very confident about what the baby was going to be. The robots had gotten us food to eat and I had asked for a milkshake, mom never made them, so it was nice to have one every once in a while.

"Sheesh." I looked over at my mom, she had her arms crossed and she looked impatient, "How much longer is she going to make us wait, it shouldn't be that hard for her to get the machines ready. Really."

"I'm sure she'll have them up, she was working on something when we came..." I reminded her.

"Then she shouldn't have sent a letter telling me to come here if she was going to be busy."

I picked the milkshake back up and took a sip from the straw. Did they really not like each other that much? I wondered. Bulma seemed to like my mom, but was that only because of dad? Too many things to ponder on. "I'll be back." I stood up, suddenly.

"Huh? Where are you going Gohan?" my mom asked, looking concerned.

"I was just going to to and see what Vegeta was up to..." I looked over at her and by her gaze I could almost tell what she was going to say.

"Gohan, I don't want you hanging around him." She said sharply. "And I KNOW what you were planning to do, and I forbid you to participate in martial arts again, you hear me? Your going to study hard and be a great scholar."

I slumped back down on the couch. "Alright..."

"Well, I'm ready now if you are." I heard Bulma's voice and looked in the direction to see her in the doorway.

"It's about time." My mom said, standing up. "I swear, three months would have gone right by just sitting here waiting, I would have had my baby and all."

Three months? I thought she had six? Maybe she was just saying that she would be waiting six months. I felt slightly confused though.

"Well, then did you want to wait some more?" Bulma asked with a sarcastic grin.

"No, I want to hurry up and get back home." My mothers tone was not very friendly.

"And here I was going to invite you two to dinner." Bulma shook her head.

"Of course we'll stay for dinner, right mom?" I looked over at her, she was being rude, Bulma was doing her a favor and she was not being the most reasonable at the moment.

She threw me a glare, but I think she realized what she was being and she turned her head to the side. "Fine, we'll stay for dinner. But as soon as it's done we're heading home, because it will be a long ride."

Normally it wouldn't take Kinto-un long to get home, but because mom was pregnant, I told it to be careful in flying, I didn't want her to fall off or the wind be too much for her. But as of now, Kinto-un was fast, but it would probably take us an hour to get home.

"That's fine." Bulma said, well are you ready?" She smiled and turned for us to follow.

----------

The room was pretty big, but then again, all the rooms in Capsule Corp. were big. Little Trunks was lucky to have a mother like Bulma, he could get whatever it was he wanted, not that I was complaining, I love living in the mountains and everything that I had. But with the way he turned out, I could tell that rich life would not go to his head. I couldn't say much for Vegeta being his dad though, he did not, from what I could see, take any interest in his son at all. Maybe he liked his future son better? Unless he was just waiting for Trunks to grow before he took an interest in him.

Bulma had led my mom to a bed to lay down on, the machine was next to the bed and I couldn't sit, not that I wasn't offered a chair, I just had no desire to sit down. I kept an eye on the monitor that was next to Bulma as she picked up the device to see inside my moms stomach.

She moved the thing over her stomach and I watched as the monitor showed the baby inside. The first thing I noticed even before the size of the kid, was what looked like a tail. It wasn't that odd, both my father and I had tails when we were little.

"Hmm..." Bulma moved the thing over to another area of her stomach.

"What? Can you see what it is?" my mom asked, looking at the monitor.

"It... It looks like a girl!" Bulma exclaimed with a smile.

I Smiled, very happy to hear that news. "A girl?! Are you sure you're looking at it right?" My mother asked and I saw her grabbing at the monitor.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Bulma yelled. "Yes I'm looking at it right, see here." She pointed to the screen. "There isn't a penis here, so that means that it's a girl. I think you just saw the tail."

She looked at the screen again before slumping back to the bed with a sigh. "I thought for sure I was having a boy..." I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

---------------

Vegeta never came to dinner, so it was just Bulma, little Trunks, mom and myself. It was nice, though I still didn't have the big appetite I had so many months or so ago, I felt bad since there was so much food made. It was nice though... Mom seemed to get along with Bulma better than she was before, so that was good.

The fly home wasn't bad either, it was rather peaceful. Mom had leaned against me and fell asleep on the way home. I guess all the excitement made her tired. When we had gotten home, I put her into her bed and went to my own room. Studying didn't do itself, that was for sure.

I rubbed my temples before sitting at the desk and opening a mathematics book. One of my best subjects, something that came so easily to me, though I didn't know why, looking at it makes it look hard, but once you get down to it, it's nothing but a series of puzzles.

A/N: Anyway, so I was thinking to myself, I really don't think Saiyan pregnancy lasts for 9 months; they are the superior warrior race after all. ^^ Anyway, thank you for reading!


	11. The moment I said it

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews ^^ I'm sure you've noticed, (or maybe you haven't) but a lot of the the titles for the chapters come from lyrics in songs by Frou Frou and Imogen Heap. A LOT of my inspiration for writing this comes from their songs. In fact, the song "Come Here Boy" was the main inspiration, I don't know why, but when I was hearing it one time I just thought of Gohan and all this ^-^ so I guess it's a good thing ne?

Oh yes, in this chapter its a LOT of Gohan/Chi-Chi, in fact, it's all Gohan/Chi-Chi moments ^^ to celebrate mothers day.

_~Gohan_

"Mom, we've gone to three already, and they all said the same thing..." I sighed, my mom was determined to find a place that told her what Bulma said was a lie, but so far, everyones told her the same thing, that she was going to be having a girl. I looked back up at her and she stopped, we were in the city and she was heading in the direction of the fourth clinic they had that had the tools to tell her what she wanted to know. "I think it's great that I'll be getting a sister." I smiled, trying to make her feel better.

She turned around, I half expected her to be sad, but she was fierce looking. "Girls don't make successful doctors." She told me and I couldn't believe what I just heard.

She kept walking and I followed her. "Maybe... do you think it's too early to tell for sure?" I asked, and she didn't say anything, she only stopped again to turn around and look at me.

"What do you mean too early? I've only got three more months till the baby comes." I felt a bit shocked again.

"Three months?" I asked, bewildered and confused. "But... don't you have six? Aren't pregnancies supposed to last for 9 months?" I was trying to figure it out in my head, it definitely had NOT been six months since then, time flew by quickly but not that quick.

"What are you talking about Gohan-chan?" She gave this indescribable look at me. "You only took six months, exact." It made me wonder about Bulma with Trunks, did she only take six months as well? "It made me wonder at first... Hmmm..." she put her hand to cheek. "But you were a healthy baby, so I didn't really ask many questions." She smiled and took my wrists, holding my arms out so that she could see me. "But now look at you, strong and healthy, spitting image of your late father..." She let go of one wrist to touch my hair, "I still need to cut your hair too... I forgot about that last night."

"It's okay, it can get cut whenever you have the time to." Though it was getting long, I didn't really mind it too much, though it was annoying getting weird looks by people.

"Well... I guess we can go home for today. But tomorrow I'm going to have to go shopping for some clothes." She frowned. "If it were a boy, I'd just use your old clothes from when you were little... it's too bad your grandpa's house got burned destroyed... I could have used my clothes from when I was little... Hmmm..." a small smile crept at the corner of her mouth and I knew she was thinking back when she was younger.

"Well, I'm sure we can find a lot of cute clothes." I told her, smiling awkwardly, shopping for clothes, and in general wasn't really my strong point. I did not like shopping at all, but with someone it was fun. So I thought.

--------------

I was sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, my mom behind him, snipping scissors. "Hmm... how to cut your hair... I really liked that bowl cut you had when you little." I could hear her squee with probably another remembrance.

"I don't know... I don't really think that would look good being older now..." I told her, not really wanting the bowl cut since it was what Trunks had, will have, I corrected my thoughts.

"No?" I could hear some disappointment, but she didn't say anything else and all I heard were the snipping of the scissors.

It had to be the longest hair cut I had to endure, nothing but silence and snipping. Hair fell into my face as she cut hair for bangs. I could feel it, the dread of that old haircut. I really wanted something more like dad... like that time before when he cut my hair.

"There," she said and I looked up at her in front of me, she was smiling, "now all it needs is some style and I think you'd look handsome."

I blinked for a moment, then grabbed the hand mirror on the table to look at myself. It wasn't bad, in fact, I liked it the way it was without the 'style' she was talking about. It reminded me a lot of dads hair only a lot shorter, I still had hair on my neck as well, but I didn't mind that. I smiled and looked up at her, "Thank you mom." got up to hug her but she backed away.

"You can hug me after your hair is cleaned up," She smiled. "I don't want hair all over me."

I chuckled, "I guess not." I scratched the back of my neck. The only thing I disliked about getting my hair cut was the hairs stick in my clothes and then it itches like crazy.

"Here, I know, if you clean up, I'll make you a bath." She bargained and I nodded.

"Alright, no problem." A bath sounded really nice and so I hurriedly cleaned the floor of my hair so that I could possibly soak in the drum longer.

----------------

The next day had already been well on it's way to almost being over. Time went by too fast. Mom and I were shopping for things for the baby. I was glad that her pains seemed to be steadily depleting, though her stomach... seems to grow everyday. I could tell that the baby was going to be big. Though her appetite seemed to have stayed the same, though I did not watch her every second of the day so she could have been eating a lot while I was not looking.

I refused to let her carry any bag that she accumulated, I didn't want anything to be too heavy for her and then her hurt herself or strain herself. We had already gotten a few outfits for the baby for when she gets born to being at least 2 years old, just a few, we didn't really need all that much, heck, I only had three or four pairs of clothes, even still, and that was including the ones Piccolo gave to me.

We also got some sheets for the crib and some stuffed animals and toys. Not too much though, we weren't really all that material and judging by some of the girls I had seen around the city, I was hoping that our non-materialness would rub off on my sister.

I kept a good pace behind my mom, leaving just enough room so that I did not run into her if she turned quickly or suddenly stopped. From what she told me, we still had a good amount of dads fortune, so we should be good for a while.

She turned the corner on the street and started down the other way, I quickly picked up my step to catch up but stopped abruptly. A man, in a brown leather jacket and a ski mask on his face stood in front of her, holding a gun to her.

"Give me all your money!" he demanded from her.

I put down the bags I was carrying walked up next to my mom. "Put the gun down, I don't want to have to hurt you." I told him, fire burning through my body.

"Don't want to hurt me?" the man laughed, "You should be worried about being hurt kid, one wrong move and she'll be dead if you don't give me all your money."

"I'm done warning you, if you don't put it down right now I'm going to-"

I stopped in mid-sentence, my mom had lunged herself towards the man, with a swift movement of her arm, the gun was knocked out of his hand, another quick movement of her other hand caught the man in the throat, I took a step back when I watched him fall down to his knees. I knew my mom had taken martial arts when she was younger, but I didn't really think she did.

"Hmph! Come on Gohan, we're going to go home." she told me and I could do nothing else but nod, grab the bags and follow her to where we had parked the car.

There was still much about her I didn't know and could not even have fathomed. What an amazing woman, no wonder dad had married her.

A/N: I just want to say Happy Mother's day, to all the mothers out there, no, I am not a mother and don't want to be one for a VERY LONG time. Thanks for reading!


	12. It's complicated this time, I think

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! ^^ I know I've said this a lot of times, but I'm glad people are enjoying this. Goten's almost here ^-^ I know people are going to be happy about that.

Oh yes, AAA, about the DW40/WD40, I did that on purpose ^^ my dad is a mechanic as well, so I know about stuff, but I did that on purpose as to not use actual product names, kind of like the name puns they already have in DB.

Just a quick note, I'm hoping Bulma's mom is IC ~~;;; you don't really see too much of her, but she is always hitting on people... unless that's just me that think so.

_~Gohan_

I looked around my room, half of it was still my room, the other half was decorated for the baby. I really didn't know why _**I**_ had to share my room with a baby, especially a girl baby. But if that was what my mom wanted, I guess it couldn't be helped, there was no way to try and reason with her at this point.

I looked at the wooden crib that sat close to the door, it was mine from when I was little except now it was adorned with pinks. I sat down on my bed in thought. Was this really happening? I thought about this before, but the reality that I'm going to have a sibling seemed foreign to me right now. Up until now I was an only child and now I would have to share things, would I be able to do that?

I had a feeling that it would be really hard to be able to share things. No, it should be easy, it's not like the baby could really break something, they would be too small to break things. Though, I wonder how Trunks was, he was still a baby. Maybe I should ask Bulma some advice? I smiled at the thought. She did say that if I ever needed anything to just come to her.

---------

I landed in front of Capsule Corp. or rather, the back part of it, I walked around to the front and knocked on the door, I really didn't want to land outside the city, mainly because it's a pain to walk that far to get to her house. I really hoped that she could tell me everything I needed to know about dealing with a baby, though maybe I should ask Vegeta as well, Trunks was his son, he should have some good impute.

The door opened and I was a bit surprised, Bulma's mom answered the door. She looked above me for a moment before looking down and smiling, putting her hands together and next to her cheek. "Gohan-chan! I haven't seen you for a while." She mused with a giggle.

"Uh.. Mrs. Briefs." I smiled and chuckled. "How are you doing?" I asked, not wanting to be rude, though I should have been upfront about why I was there.

"Me?" She giggled, "I'm doing just fine, just yesterday..."

I had lost her just there, I was paying attention, but I wasn't at the same time, I never thought someone could talk that much. And it wasn't just about her day, but about her husband and how she was babysitting Trunks while Bulma was away.

"Wait... she's not here?" I asked with a frown.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not sure where she went off to," she smiled, "but she left her big strong man here." she giggled.

At first I was a bit befuddled, until I realized that she meant Vegeta. I wanted to talk to him anyway. "Vegeta's here?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, he's in the Gravity Room working out and sweating." She smiled. "Flexing those muscles..." she looked down at me and smiled, taking hold of my arm in one of her hands, pushing and feeling on it, "you know though, you're pretty strong yourself."

I chuckled awkwardly. "Y-yeah.... I guess so... Umm.. I'll... I'll go to talk to Vegeta... I think I remember where the Gravity Room was...."

She let go of my arm and walked into the house, I followed behind her but she stayed by the door to shut it. "Okay, well, if you want anything to eat or drink just let me know and I'll have it gotten for you." She smiled before turning around to go about her business.

I sighed when she left, glad that Bulma wasn't like her mother. I looked around my surroundings for a moment before going in a direction I thought the Gravity Room was in. Unfortunately, my memory didn't serve me well today and it took me a good half hour to find it, I had to stop and ask one of the robots where I needed to go.

----------------

I hesitated before entering the room. Once I did, I immediately noticed the difference in gravity as my body felt much heavier than normal and I almost got brought down to my knees if it wasn't for a railing on the wall. Vegeta was off to the side, practicing kicks and punches in the air and I tried to get over to him.

"Vegeta," it was hard to get out because of the gravity, my lungs felt heavier, no, it was that the air was heavier, making it harder to breath and when you did, the air smelled more like raw sweat and odor than normal clean air. I could tell he had been in the room for a long while already.

Vegeta stopped in the middle of a kick and turned around to look at me. His glaring stare looked at me from toe to head before snorting. I frowned, I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say. "Pathetic." it was all he needed to say at my state.

I held my frown, I knew my body was not in the greatest of shape, I only trained a few times and every time I did I didn't really do it for that long, I only did it to try and move around from being cooped up in the house studying. "Vegeta, I wanted to talk to you if that's alright with you."

He walked over to a panel and pressed a button, the gravity seemed to get worse in the room. "Whatever it is, make it quick, I'm very busy."

I struggled to keep a hold on the railing. "I-I was just wondering what you thought about Trunks." I asked and he snorted, turning his head and going back to his kicking.

"He was a good man." He told me, concentrating hard on his training.

"Was... No, I mean about your son, little Trunks." I told him and he stopped to turn around and glare at me.

"That annoying brat?" He asked and I nodded. "Hmph!" he turned around and continued with punches. "As you can see, I'm very busy right now," he smirked as he looked back towards me, "unless you want to spare with me."

"Ah, no, no, I'm alright... Umm... where did Bulma go?" I asked, I really didn't want to spar with Vegeta, not that I didn't think I could hold my own, but the gravity was really starting to take a toll on my chest, I did not think I could stay in the room for too much longer.

"Hmph! How should I know where that women went, I don't pay attention to where she comes and goes."

------------

I sighed and started down the hallway towards the door, this was not going so well. All I really wanted to know was what a baby in a house was like. I looked up and saw what looked like the back of Bulma's dad, Professor Briefs. I smiled and started walking fast to catch up to him.

"Professor!" I called and he turned around, his mustache raising upward as he smiled.

"Ah, Son Goku, good to see you back alive after all this time." He took my hand and started shaking it.

"I-I'm not Goku..." I informed him, "I'm Son Gohan." I chucked.

"Right, right you are."

"Um, Professor... do you know where Bulma went off to?" I asked curiously, though I just wanted to know.

"Bulma? Hmmm..." He rubbed his chin in thought, the little black cat on his shoulder meowed at him with a purr. "Oh right, I think she went to visit her friends at the turtle place...." he nodded.

"Kame House, why didn't I think of that?" I asked myself, then started down the hall towards the front door of the house, "thanks!" I called back to him with a wave of my hand.

A/N: Sorry if it seemed like it was long, I'm setting it up for the next chapter ^^ OH and if you would like to see Gohan's hair style, I drew a picture and put it on my deviantart, my deviant is the same as my name here, violinisthamel. So check it out if you want to, ~~;; he might not look too much like Gohan, but it's my interpretation of him Here's a link if htat will work .com/art/My-Gohan-interpertation-122444694 . Thanks for reading as always!


	13. Standing on the shore

A/N: Well, ^^ I hope everyone is excited for this and the next few chapters to come. Though I can't say much for Gohan being excited in a few chapters, lol.

_~Gohan_

Soft sand engulfed my shoes as I jumped off the Kinto un and onto the small island that was home to not only Kame Sen'nin, but also with Turtle. I smiled to myself and started towards the house, no one was inside so I figured the only logical thing was that everyone would be inside. As I walked up the wooden steps towards the door I could hear from the window girls grunting and counting _'One-Two-One-Two'_ I could only guess that the old Turtle Hermit was watching aerobics again.

I knocked on the door before opening it and walking in. Muten Roshi sat in front of the television, his eyes almost glued to the screen, Bulma sat on the couch and opposite of her sat Kurririn and Jyuhachi-gou. As soon as I walked in, all three of them, aside from the hermit who was too busy watching the girls lift their legs, looked over in my direction.

The first thing I noticed, it was really hard not to, was that Kuririn had what looked like hair. I always thought he was naturally bald, but the stubs of follicles made it obvious that he just shaved his head.

"Gohan." Bulma waved with a smile, getting up to great me. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Hello." I told her and then I looked over at Kuririn and his wife. He wore that look on his face, the one that he had before and all the other times I had seen him, that look that he felt sorry for me. I turned my gaze back to Bulma. "Just the person I was looking for." I told her and she looked at me with bewilderment.

"Looking for me?" she asked.

I nodded, "I was wondering... what it was, er, well, is like, having a baby in the house... I know from reading those book that they cry a lot and need to be changed... and that they are hungry... but I really don't know much..."

"Wait a minute... a baby?" Kuririn asked, I looked back to him and he looked a shocked and a bit confused.

I nodded. "Yes... a baby."

"Bulma, you're letting him babysit Trunks?" he asked and I looked at her, I had expected she would have told everyone that my mother was having a baby but I guess she had not after all.

"No, he's not babysitting Trunks." she told him with a smile and looked over at me with a wink.

"Then what are you talking about a baby for?" Jyuhachi-gou asked, looking less than interested. I wondered if she was even enjoying being there at the moment, she didn't look like she was, but then again, she really did not express much emotions.

"I thought Bulma had told you... My mom is having a baby." I informed them.

Kuririn's mouth looked like it dropped to the floor, Muten Roshi detached his eyes from the television and Jyuhachi-gou looked over at me as if she didn't believe me. "Ch-Ch-Chi-Chi's having another kid?!" I nodded.

"But... but when?! How?! Goku's dead, how is she having a kid?" Kuririn looked as if he was trying to figure it out.

I opened my mouth to say something but Bulma cut me off. "Well, it's obvious that it IS possible," she told him, "they well..." she looked over at me as if she did not want to say something. "Well, she is almost four months now, and what happened four months ago?" she asked in a tone that I knew she was making on purpose to get them to try and think about it.

Jyuhachi-gou was the only one that spoke up. "Cell."

Bulma flicked her finger in the air, "that's right. And everyone was training that time before the last battle right? So before then, Son-kun could have..." Another glance at me, "and therefore Chi-Chi is pregnant."

It did make sense, I mean, there was no other way any of it could have been possible. My mom is always home, and I would know if she was seeing someone, besides that, my mom is very dedicated to my father, and I doubt she'd go off looking for someone else just because dad chose to be dead for a while. What I didn't understand, was why Bulma kept looking over at me and cutting out about how they had sex. I knew about it, I mean I did read those books and I did find a few of my mom's romance novels that I read.

Kuririn crossed his arms. "Man... I never would have thought that Goku would leave another kid behind..." he smiled and looked over at the old man who was stroking his beard. "Hey! Do you think she'll let him train with us or do you think she'll make him study like Gohan?"

"Well for one," Bulma cut in, "she's having a girl, so I don't see why she would let her train with you."

"A girl?!" the old turtle hermit adjusted his sunglasses as well as his shocked expression to be composed, "Hmmm..." he then smiled and looked at Kuririn, "you don't think she'll look like Goku do you? I mean, Chi-Chi's an okay looker, but if she looked anything like Goku, we'd be in trou-"

He didn't have the time to finish the sentence before Bulma knocked him over his head with a growl. "This is Son-kun's kid we're talking about, not some girl on your T.V.!" she yelled pointing to the television.

_"And that concludes todays work out! Don't forget to come here again tomorrow," _the girl on the television put a finger to her cheek and winked before the program was switched to something else.

"Wait... she could look like... Gyu-Mao!" Kuririn said almost with a shocked expression.

"Why should you care?" Jyuhachi-gou asked him, looking at him with her seemingly cold eyes.

I was starting to get a bit annoyed, I mean, I only came here to talk to Bulma, but them talking about how my sister was going to look was really starting to irritate me, and I think Bulma noticed this because she cut in again after Jyuhachi-gou spoke. "Would you two stop it, Gohan is standing right there, how do you think he feels about you two talking about his sibling?"

------------

"Thank you Bulma." I told her and she shook her head.

"No need to thank me," she told me. We had walked outside, leaving the Hermit, Kuririn and Jyuhachi-gou inside Kame House. "I should have pummeled both of them." she told me, looking angry. If there were two people in the world that could scare me, it would be my mother and Bulma. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked and I came back from my thoughts.

"Oh, right. I was wondering what it's like having a baby in the house... I know that they cry... but I really don't know... How is Trunks most of the time?"

"Trunks? Well... for the most part he's a good baby... he does eat a lot, but I guess that's normal for Saiyans, Vegeta eats a lot and your father did when he was little and still did... He cries every now and then, but he's fairly quiet actually... The only thing I would have to tell you to be careful about is diapers... You wouldn't believe some of the things you will see in one, and for the most part, you'll learn to just not question what it was or how they were able to do that and just throw it away." She tapped her finger on her chin.

"Lets see.... what else... well, they do cry sometimes in the middle of the night when they're hungry, well Trunks does that. But well... all babies are different. Your sister might be really quiet and not cry at all, or she could be a pain and cry all the time." she nodded. "I'm not sure how girl half Saiyans will be... but if she's got Goku's jeans in her, she'll probably eat a lot unless she's like your mother. But really, you'll just have to see for yourself on how she'll turn out as to what kind of baby she'll be."

I was really hoping that she would be more like mother. "Thanks Bulma..." I nodded and she smiled.

"You don't have to thank me. Is your mother doing well?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, she's doing well. Though..." I frowned, "my room isn't really my room anymore... she's turned it into half the baby's room."

"Hmm... that sucks... Well, I'll hope for you that your sister will be a quiet baby." She smiled and I nodded.

"Me too." I gasped quickly. I didn't think about what time it was. "Oh no!"

"What is it Gohan?" she asked.

"I didn't really think about what time it was. I have to get home before I get into trouble." I told her and looked up at the sky, cupping my hands to my mouth I yelled for the Kinto-un which came promptly.

"Alright, well tell your mom I said hi, okay?" she told me.

"I will," I jumped on the cloud and as soon as I did it started flying off in the direction of my house.

A/N: Well, I hope everyone liked it, sorry for the delay, work has been keeping me busy! But I can't complain, overtime is always welcomed for me. Too bad this is my last week at the slow store v.v but that just means I'll have more time to get more chapters out ^^


End file.
